Begin Again
by gopride10
Summary: A one shot based on the Taylor Swift song, "Begin Again."


Hey guys! i think i might start writing more one shots like this cus i kinda like them! let me know what you think of it(: disclaimer: i don't own this song or the lyrics to it

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do_

Rosalina stood in front of her bathroom mirror, curling the last piece of her hair. Her hand was shaking as she turned off her curling iron and set it down. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was more than nervous for this date. It was the first time her and Nat were going out together since they broke up. She walked back into her room and slid on her favorite pair of black heels. She loved wearing them because they made her feel taller, something her last boyfriend, Michel, absolutely hated. Well, I wouldn't call him her last boyfriend, but they had a thing while they were together on their music cruise. She grabbed her purse from her bed and headed downstairs.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Rosalina walked out of her house and locked the door behind her. She pulled her headphones out of her purse and plugged them into her iPhone. She put her phone on shuffle and the first song that came on was "Rosalina." Rosalina had always loved this song, it had been one of her favorites that Nat had ever written, and not just because it was about her. Whenever she was missing the band while she was away, she'd listen to this song, which drove Michel crazy because he didn't get why Nat would write a song like this. But Rosalina got it, she totally understood.

__

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

Rosalina swung open the door to the little café down the street from Amigos High School. She expected Nat to be late so she was looking around for a table to sit at. But she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Nat sitting across the café, who stood up and waved her over when he saw her. Rosalina smiled a little and walked towards him.

"Hey," Nat said, pulling her chair out for her to sit down across from him. Rosalina smiled as she sat down. Michel wouldn't be caught dead pulling her chair out for her. Heck, Michel wouldn't go out of his way to do anything nice for her. Rosalina smiled widely at Nat as he started to talk about his new song he was writing.__

And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did

"Wait, Thomas sent you that text?" Nat laughed, leaning back in his chair, throwing his head back in laughter. Rosalina loved when he did that, he looked just like he did when he was a cute, little, innocent 9 year old.

"Yeah, it said 'Hey baby, come over and cuddle with me, im missing u xoxo tommy' and then there was a kissy face." Rosalina chuckled. "Then I responded and pretended like he didn't send it to the wrong number just to screw with him. When he found out it was me the whole time, he got so embarrassed."

"Haha that's great, you're so funny!" Nat smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Rosalina glanced up at him, shocked he just told her she was funny. Michel would never had said that to her. He always made fun of her every time she cracked a joke.

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

"So, I'm glad you finally agreed to doing this again. Does this mean you're done with your anti dating streak?" Nat asked her, with a little smirk at the end.

"Maybe, we'll see, won't we?" Rosalina said with a smirk. But on the inside, her stomach was doing flips. For the past 8 months after the Michel mess, she'd sworn off relationships and dating in general. She claimed that they just lead to arguments, which lead to fights, which then leads to breakups. But right now, she was feeling pretty opposite than that. But she didn't want to jinx anything by telling Nat.

_You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
_

"So, did you hear I ran into James Taylor the other day?" Nat asked her.

"Wait, no way? THE James Taylor?" Rosalina exclaimed. "I have all of his records, like actual records."

"Are you serious? How did I not know that?" Nat smiled. "I have them all too. I've never met anyone who had as many as me."

"Well, I do." Rosalina smiled back.

_We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

"Remember back when we were kids, and you always used to run away when we found a spider on the playground." Nat brought up. "You were always so scared of them."

"Ha I still am." Rosalina said quietly. She hated talking about the past, especially her past with Nat. She was scared of her mistakes of cheating on Nat being brought up, making her feel like a horrible person once again. She just hoped Nat didn't notice why she was coming off a little shy.

__

And we walked down the block, to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I want to talk about that  
And for the first time  
What's past is past

"It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow. Wanna get out of here?" Nat asked, glancing at his phone to see the time.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Rosalina said. They got up and walked out onto the chilly New York street. It was getting close to Christmas so lights filled up the street and a light snow was falling from the sky.

"I'll walk with you." Nat said, following Rosalina as she turned around the corner.

"Listen, Nat…"

"You know what this season reminds me of? How every Christmas, when we have everyone over, we always watch the A Christmas Story marathon all night long." Nat said, their hands touching each other as they walked. They intertwined fingers without saying anything.

"Hands down, the best part of Christmas! I can't wait for secret Santa this year!" Rosalina exclaimed. Suddenly, she didn't want to bring up Michel anymore. She was no longer worried about it. Nat has obviously put the past behind him and it was time for Rosalina to do the same. What's past is in the past and no longer important.

_And you throw your head back laughing  
Like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause  
He never did_

"The all time best present of our secret Santa was yours for Thomas when we were kids." Nat said, trying to control his laughter but he couldn't help but to throw back his head like he always does. Rosalina loved when he did it, just the smallest things about Nat made her feel so much better than Michel ever did.

"Yeah the stripper was a pretty good idea." Rosalina smiled. "He was so excited when I told him, until the stripper showed up and he found out it was a male stripper."

"Haha you're still the funniest girl I know." Nat laughed, putting his arm around Rosalina's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

"So, here we are." Nat said as they arrived outside of Rosalina's house. They stopped just outside of her front gate. "I'm glad you agreed to this Rosalina."

"Me too, I'm really glad." Rosalina said, smiling up at him. "Listen Nat, I've spent the last 8 months hiding myself away and shutting myself down emotionally. I was just so scared of commitment and scared of everything breaking down, burning up, and ending. Love has a tendency to do that with me."

"So I've noticed." Nat smiled. He pulled Rosalina into his chest, into a close hug. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

"But on Wednesday, December 5th, I watched it begin again." Rosalina said, and then her lips met Nat's and she swore it was the best kiss of her life. He tasted so sweet, like the sweet vanilla bean coffee he had to drink earlier. When they broke apart, nat moved the hair off of her face and kissed her forehead. "I never stopped loving you Nat."

"I never stopped either Rosalina." Nat said, pulling her into a long kiss.


End file.
